DemonSpawn
by mew-xena
Summary: What if Raven had a sister and a brother? What if those three were royalty? What if they were born to fufill the scriptures? And what if her brother just happens to be brethrothed to... Starfire! BBXRae RobinXStar
1. Default Chapter

Okay, guys, this is an experiment! Tell me if you like it or not, okay? Here's a prolouge:

$&$&$&$&$&$&&$

The light in the gold filled hall was blinding. Everyone was elegantly dressed in their best and was enjoying themselves to the fullest. All, but one that is. A teenage boy with dark blue hair and silver eyes sulked in the corner. He wore a bronze robe and a bronze crown. Despair was written all over his face. In his eyes you could plainly see an animal's sense of confusion and entrapment. He wanted to get, oh he wanted it so badly. But he was caught in his self-made trap. A trap of political wires, and responsibilities.

A form in a dark red robe noticed him and came over to talk. As the man talked, the boy's face became calmer and calmer, until he finally showed no emotions whatsoever. He thanked the man, and complained of a headache, loud enough so that his 4 eyed father, who sat on his gold throne, could hear. Excusing himself for dire need of a rest, he rushed to his room and started to pack his bare essentials. Half-way through a crash was heard downstairs, and he ran to his window and jumped out, his magic carrying him through the sky. He glanced over his shoulder with a whispered goodbye, and flew away, never once looking back.

The strange boy flew and flew for what seemed like eternities, but really could only have lasted a few days. Stopping here and there, he would inquire of the planet Earth, insisting that he had to find someone there as soon as possible. Each time he was pointed in the same direction: due South. On the fifth day, he spotted an old, dusty moon. Resting there, the only sign of inhabitance he saw was a red, white and blue flag. He spent the night on the forsaken crater, waking only at sunrise, to find a beautiful sight. The sun was coming up over a beautiful planet. The blue was swirled with green and white, causing it to look like an intricate glass marble.

"Earth." He whispered in a voice that was husky from thirst. Relief flowed through him, and with that relief came pain. Having finally reached his destination everything came rushing in. The pain of his past, of his travels and of his near impossible quest rushed through him in one big surge. He fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

Nearby, in a drifting space station, a red light started to flash.

$&$&$&$&&$&$&$

Did you like? The plot will come more into play next chapter! Please read and review! BYE!


	2. Prince Azareth

A young girl in a dusty gray robe walked across the never ending field. The disappearance of her brother had called for drastic measures. They had sent her out to look for him, never suspecting that she'd follow in his footsteps. Without a single sound, she took off into the night, without even a whispered goodbye.

"He is awaking from his slumber." The voice hurt his ears. Why was it so loud? And why was everything so dark?

"How do you know Star? He hasn't even opened his eyes." Ah. That would be a smart idea. His eyes opened to slits, to reveal a white, white room. _Too bright_ was his first thought. Then he saw who was next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked a teenage boy with messy black hair and a multi-colored spandex suit.

"You are uninjured?" The melodious voice came from the red headed girl next to him. The silver-eyed boy tried to look at her closer. Where had he seen her before?

"Saith kaay unto la kuk." The boy looked puzzled, whereas the girl was ecstatic.

"Whe sha nay ka tune?"

"English please?" The black haired boy said, with a ton of authority in his voice. The silver-eyed boy blinked. Oh. They spoke English. He cleared his throat.

"I asked if I had the pleasure of addressing Princess Starfire."

"Are you from Tameran?" The girl shook her head.

"No friend Robin. He is not. He is from Azarath, Raven's home planet." She looked excited. "You know Friend Raven, yes?" The new comer shook his head. She looked disappointed. "Oh."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you? I'm Robin, from the Teen Titans."

The boy sat up.

"My name is Azareth, and that's all you ever need to know. If you are a friend of Starfire, you are a friend of mine." He said. "Now, would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're currently residing in the infirmary at the Justice League Headquarters. John knew who you were, and called Starfire immediately. (A/N John is a Martian, so that's how he knows.) We came to bring you back to the Tower.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Robin and Starfire went to arrange for the return trip. All during the ride, Star and Azareth talked.

"Tell me, Friend Azareth, how are your sisters fairing?" He looked down.

"I don't really know. When I ran away I left Zynthos, and Metrion is still on Earth." Starfire gasped.

"Metrion is on Earth? The we must send out a party of searching for her!" Robin frowned. Azareth. Zynthos. Metrion. How were those names familiar? Realization hit him as they landed. He pulled Starfire aside.

"Star, why are those names the words used in Raven's incantation?"

"Robin, those names are the names of the planet Azarath, and it's moon and sun. The royal children were simply named after them. It is a coincidence." Robin still worried, but he shrugged it off.

When the group walked into the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up from their game.

"Dude! Whose this guy?"

"He's the alien who the Justice League found. His name is Azareth and he's Starfire's childhood friend. This is Beast Boy and Cyborg."

Starfire was radiating. "Friends! Let us partake in the viewing of movies and consumption of unhealthy sweets!"

Beast Boy cheered. "Bring on the movies!"

"I shall go make the pudding of celebration!" Cyborg hurried to stop her.

"Really, Star, that's okay. I had some pudding yesterday and-"

Azareth spoke up. "Actually, I'd like some Star. Mind if I help you make it?"

Star glowed. "Not at all Friend Azareth! Wait. Where is Friend Raven?"

Beast Boy sulked. "She's in her room meditating. She never comes out of there any more."

The news didn't dampen Starfire's spirits at all. "Then Friend Azareth and I shall retrienve her! I'm sure she will be happy to see him!" In a second she was out of sight, dragging poor Azareth along with her.

A few minutes later the boys heard the sound of a door slamming, a shriek of surprise that sounded suspiciously like Raven, followed by a few more screams, but of laughter. They raced up the stairs, and were greeted by a very strange sight.

Azareth was on one side of the hall, panting and holding his side. Raven and Starfire were on the other side, hovering with grins on their faces. Yes, even Raven was grinning.

"Are you ready to give up?" Raven voice was low and dangerous, with a hint of humor. Azareth scowled.

"Never!" He cried, and launched himself towards them. His hands glowed with a white light that he sent shooting out towards the girls. Raven and Star ran forward, their powers at their fingertips, ready for all out war. They exchanged blows, never really landing any energy on each other. That is, until Azareth managed to swipe Starfire with an energy burst.

"Starfire!" Raven screamed. She knelt by the fallen warrior's side. Azareth grinned.

"Here I thought that all these years of training would make you stronger. Guess I was wrong."

Starfire reached her hand out to Raven. "Raven... goodbye..." her voice faded out and her head hung limply to her side. Tears streamed down Raven's face, but nothing blew up. (Remember that!)

"Starfire... no." "Azareth! You'll pay!" She stood up and the two clashed in battle, as the rest of the Titans tried to jam everything into their over stuffed mind. When the dust cleared, they could see that Raven had pinned Azareth to the ground. Her right hand glowed black.

"This," she said through gritted teeth. "is for Starfire." With that, a single energy wave rushed through Azareth, and his head fell limply. Raven stood up, her head fallen.

Then she started to laugh gently. Soon Starfire and Azareth joined in. They all stood up, still laughing. A light bulb in the hall over broke. Raven and Azareth stopped laughing. With a whirl of her blue cloak, Raven rushed towards Azareth and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe you're here." She whispered. He hugged her.

"I ran away."

"Where's Zynthos?"

"She's still back there." '_I think.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile, the Titan boys were totally clueless.

"Dude!!!" Beast Boy screeched. "What the heck was that?!!"

"Beast Boy, calm down. We were playing a game." Raven said.

"That's the wackiest game I've ever seen!"

Starfire interrupted. "It is a custom for the Royalty of Azareth and Tameran to partake in the ritual of this game." One part caught Cy's mind.

"Royalty of Azareth?!"

Raven glared at Starfire, who squeeked. "Oops." Azareth looked confused.

"You mean you've never told them?" Raven shook her head. Azareth chuckled. He turned to the Titans.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Prince Azareth, second eldest of the Azareth Siblings, and brother to her majesty, Princess Metrion. My titles also include duke of the planet Tameran."

"I am Princess Starfire, next in line for the Tameran throne, and heiress to the Emporer Galfor. I am also a duchess of the planet Azareth."

"I am her majesty, Princess Metrion, eldest of the Azareth siblings and next in line to the throne of the planet of Azareth, duchess on the planet Tameran, sworn protector of the planet Earth, daughter of the union of the demon Trigon and the Queen Arella. You may call me Raven."

On the streets of jump city, a young girl in a dusty gray robe walked. That is, until a man in orange and black picked knocked her out and whisked her away to his hideout.

In the Tower, during the awkward silence, a red alarm started to flash.


	3. HIVE

Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my schoolwas doing the play "Puss in Boots"! GO PUSS IN BOOTS!!! Okay... um... here's the story! (Side note: The Titans DO know about Stafire being a Princess! This DOES take place after Bethrothed!) Okay! Here's the story!

&&&&&&&

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Prince Azareth, second eldest of the Azareth Siblings, and brother to her majesty, Princess Metrion. My titles also include duke of the planet Tameran."

"I am Princess Starfire, next in line for the Tameran throne, and heiress to the Emperor Galfor. I am also a duchess of the planet Azareth."

"I am her majesty, Princess Metrion, eldest of the Azareth siblings and next in line to the throne of the planet of Azarath, duchess on the planet Tameran, sworn protector of the planet Earth, daughter of the union of the demon Trigon and the Queen Arella. You may call me Raven."

On the streets of jump city, a young girl in a dusty gray robe walked. That is, until a man in orange and black knocked her out and whisked her away to his hideout.

In the Tower, during the awkward silence that had followed the introductions, a red alarm started to flash.

Raven and Starfire rushed into the living room, with Azareth and the Titans not far behind. Raven took one look at the monitor. She turned around, her face grim.

"It's Slade. Someone witnessed him capture a young girl. They followed him to his hideout. It's located under City Hall." '_It_ _makes sense._' She thought. '_We'd never think of looking there._'

"Right. Titans, GO!"

As they were running/flying/riding to the scene, Azareth pulled up near Raven. (A/N: I know they're flying, but let me have my fun, okay?)

"I'd like an explanation for this. What exactly are the Titans, and who is Slade?"

"The Titans are a group of hero and heroines that protect the innocent. We vow not to kill, and we believe that every life is important. We're all teenagers, thus the name 'Teen Titans'. Slade is our archenemy. He was supposedly thought to have died when we were betrayed by a new member and she then gave up her life for the city. But lately, he's been popping up all over town. He's despicable. Almost as bad as Father." Her hands clenched. Azareth, recognizing the signs of anger, hugged her quickly and backed off to talk with Starfire.

After a few more minutes, Starfire came up to talk with Raven.

"Friend Raven, why did you not tell me that you were Friend Metrion. I am overly delighted to converse with you again, but I must admit, I remain confused."

Raven sighed. She knew that this question was going to come up. It wasn't that confusing, but she felt guilty. Star was her best friend after all, and she didn't feel right keeping secrets from her.

"I just was worried that you'd be mad at me. I ran away because I couldn't take my life any more, I couldn't stand my father anymore, and I escaped. But you came and you were a constant reminder to me of my duties and it I had told you..." she drifted off

"You were experiencing the sickness of home, yes?"

"Right. I guess you could say that. But not really of my home, more of my friends and my siblings. And you reminded me of them cause... cause you are one of them. I knew you would be mad at me for forsaking my planet and running away from my fears." Tears were gently leaking from her eyes. "I just didn't want to lose your friendship. I wanted to be your friend, even if it meant as the emotionless Raven."

Starfire's face softened.

"Raven..." she whispered. "I will always be your friend." Raven nodded.

"I know. Now." She looked up. A green Beast Boy was staring at her with astonished eyes. She lifted her hand to her face and found wetness. Chuckling, she looked at her brother, who just grinned and hugged her.

On her right Beast Boy was speaking into his communicator.

"Guys..." he said "Raven's _crying._"

"Beast Boy." Robin's voice came through the speaker. "Her past just caught up to her. Of course she's a little emotional. Though I have to admit, Raven crying is a little out of place."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No." He whispered fiercely. "She's crying. And nothing's blowing up. Nothing's breaking. I'm not even being harmed." Down in the T car, Robin gaped. Beast Boy was Raven's favorite target, intentional or not. And Raven crying, with no destruction. Maybe it had something to do with her powers....

(Dunn dunn dunnnnnn!)

When they finally reached the scene of the crime, they were greeted by the sight of hundreds of Slade robots, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Override. ( I think that's his name.) The Titans landed behind a building, hoping to concoct a plan before they were noticed.

"What's going on?" Robin whispered. "It must be important. He's pulled out all the stops."

"I'll tell you what's happening. Slade has got someone, someone very powerful." Azareth said fists shaking. "He's got my sister." Starfire gasped. Raven paled.

"You mean... you mean Zynthos is in there?" Her eyes grew wide. "No..." she said, taking a step back.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire's high voice cut through the silence like a knife. "You must calm down! We shall, how you say kick butt?" Raven shook her head.

"We'll need help." She whispered. "But who..."

"Here's your help, pigsniffers." The familiar voice caused all the Titans to wheel around, ready to attack. "Woah! Don't shoot you mucus loving, dung eating, hairballs! We're on your side!"

"Really Gizmo?" said Robin coldly. "How do you figure that?' Gizmo muttered under his breathe.

Jynx elbowed him, glaring. He sighed. "Fine. Jynx is making us help you, because she doesn't want the barf cleaner traitor Stone to die." Jynx blushed, glaring and kicked Gizmo.

"Look." Raven said coldly. "It's not that I don't _love_ your real life soap opera." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "But my sister is in there, and I want to know why." She crossed her arms.

"He's draining her powers." Azareth let out the breathe he'd been holding. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Thank goodness. I thought Slade was planning something much more devious."

The Titans and H.I.V.E. gaped.

"Friend Raven." Star said. " I am new to this planet, but I am not new to Azarathian cultures. Most Azarathians cease to exist without their life force. Tell me, how is Friend Zynthos any different?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain later." Starfire sighed.

"Okay." Robin said. "Here's the plan: We'll take care of he Robots while Azareth and Raven go for their sister. I get Slade. Titans, GO!!"

&&&&&&&&&&

Do you guys like? Please Review!!!!! Oh, question: Do you guys think I should continue this Azareth enagaged to Starfire thing? It hasn't been introduced yet, but it wilL! The ending couples will be Star/Rob, Rae/BB and maybe Cy/Zyn. Not srue yet! But should I have the Star/Azar thing? If not, could I have a suggestion for the rest of the plot? Okay, BYE!!!


	4. Zynthos and OkuaInua

Okay! I'm sorry that this is really short but I wanted to give Bios to, and I'm on sort of a writer's block for this story!

Azareth: Raven's Brother. He is the middle child. His powers are the powers of light. He can't show emotion. but he has to be taken over by each emtion for1 minuteeach day, but he DOES remember what he does during that time.He wears a black cloak usually. Before he ran away he was staying on Muspell, his father's planet.

Zynhos: Raven's Sister. The youngest of the three. Her powers are of nothingness. She can create ripples in time and worm holes. Shealso can create giant vaccums to take care of enemies, and can suck people's souls and powers. She wears a gray cloak.She can show her emotions, but must be taken over each day for 2 minutes by each emtion. She CANNOT remember what happens during these times, and hates it when people take advantage of her during these times, like her siblings often do.

Okua-Inua: A personalservent to the three.They/He is/Are also(an)advisor(s) to the Queen.Okua is harsh and sharp and his voicerepresents your greatest fear.He is only nice and knid when it comes toArella and her children. Inua is swwet and gentle and kind.His voice sounds like the person you miss the most. The only time he'll get angry or harm someone is in defense of Arella and her children.

Okay, so! Read on!

(&$$!

"Okay." Robin said. "Here's the plan: We'll take care of he Robots while Azareth and Raven go for their sister. **_I_** get Slade. Titans, GO!!"

The Titans and H.I.V.E flew into the huge mass of robots. Raven and Azareth watched from behind the corner. When a path was obvious to them, they ran to their sister. A young girl in a gray cloak was tied up and struggling. When she saw them coming towards her, her eyes widened and she furiously shook her head. Never less, her siblings flew towards her. Raven hugged her and pulled the cloth out of her mouth as Azareth untied her. As soon as she was free, Zynthos stared at Raven.

"It's a trap!" she screamed. "There's a bomb set to go off a minute after I'm untied!Get out of here! Run!" Azareth helped her up and they ran off, but Raven stayed behind, looking for the Titans. They were still fighting.

'_It was a trap.'_ She told them in their minds. _'There's a bomb. Get out NOW!'_ They quickly ran away from the bomb, the robots following after them. Sighing, Raven teleported out right as the bomb went off.

Back at the Tower, everyone collapsed onto the couch. The H.I.V.E had vanished long ago, before the bomb went off. Everyone was staring at Zynthos who was clinging to Raven.

"Thank you Sister Metrion, I was so scared. I can't think you enough. If there's anything I could do, just tell me and I'll do it right away." She said, weepy a little bit.Raven just smiled.

"Actually, Zynthos, could you make me some tea." She looked around at the rest of the Titans. "Actually make that seven teas, presuming you want some of course." Zynthos smiled.

"Of course, Dearest Sister!" Zynthos ran off singing. When she was out of sight, Raven's smile disappeared and she frowned. Azareth started to laugh.

"Man." He said, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'll never get use to seeing that! It's freak ing hilarious!" The Titans stared.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said. "No offense, but your sister's a little out of it!" Raven frowned.

"Not really." She said. "You know how I must meditate to keep my emotions under control? Well, twice a day, Zynthos has to let her emotions take control of her body, or else her powers escape. She's normally MUCH worse. Azareth has to do both. He can't show emotion, but he can't not show them. He has to find a perfect balance. But when we three are together, we balance each other out. So we each have more freedom. Apart we are weak, but together we are strong." Just then a scream was heard from the kitchen. Raven smiled slightly and Azareth started to laugh again. "Did I forget to mention that she doesn't remember what happens when she's unleashing her emotions?" Zynthos came running out.

"Sister Dearest." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Raven replied amused. But Zynthos never got to answer, because at that moment, the doorbell rang. Robin went to get it, and came back with a lumbering brown dragon with two heads. One head had red eyes and the other green. Raven and Zynthos immediately curtsied and Azareth bowed.

"Okua-Inua," Raven said in a slightly cold voice. "to what pleasure do we have this visit?"

"Princesses, Prince, I bear the most terrible news. You're Motehr, Arella, is dead." It was the red-eyed head who spoke, and his voice represented your deepest fear. To Robin it was Slade, to Starfire it was Blackfire, to Beast Boy it was Souda and to Cyborg it was a jeering, teasing voice. But to Raven, Zynthos, and Azareth, it was their father. Raven's eyes widened.

"She's... she's dead?" She fell to her knees. Zynthos rushed to console her. Azareth glared at the creature as if he was playing a dirty trick.

"Okua, are you sure about this? When did this happen? Why were we not informed earlier, like, perhaps before I left Muspell?" His voice was sharp. The green-eyed head sighed.

"Prince, Her Majesty died early yesterday, you were informed as soon as we could manage. It is very hard to get away when a planet's just gone to the rats." His voice was of the one you miss most. To each of the Titans, it was their parents, and to the siblings, it was their dear, departed Mother.

"We are here to retrieve Princess Raven to be crowned Queen, and Prince Azareth to announce his arrange betrothal to Princess Kori'ander (not sure if I got that right!) of Tameran."

&(#$($

Oh! Conflict! Please try to review!


	5. A thump and a voice

Okay, this chapter is super short! I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT IT! You see, I'm having writer's block about it right now, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait in suspense cause it was a big cliff-hanger last time! So, I give... what little I have!

&($!#

"We are here to retrieve Princess Raven to be crowned Queen, and Prince Azareth to announce his arrange betrothal to Princess Kori'ander (not sure if I got that right!) of Tameran."

Complete silence filtered through the room, followed by a _thump_. The Titans/guests looked around to find the disturbance, but there was nothing unusual. There was something missing though. Robin. He was quickly located, down on the floor. In a dead faint.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire rushed to his side. "Please, Friend Raven, please, is Robin unharmed?" Raven smiled.

"Don't worry Star, it's just shock. Of course, I don't blame the guy." She said giggling. Beast Boy stared at Raven. She was laughing. And… it wasn't at one of his jokes. But still, it was a relief to find that she was just like them. To see her free was like a treat to him.

_'Man.'_ He thought. _'She's really pretty when she smiles like that.'_

"Earth to Beast Boy? Come in Beast Boy?" BB stepped back from Cyborg's waving arm. Cy started laughing. "Dude, what were you staring at? You were so transfixed!" Beast boy blushed and his eyes flicked to Raven, who was kneeling by Starfire.

"Nothing…" he murmured. "It was nothing."

From his spot near Okua-Inua, Azareth watched. He looked from Beast Boy to Raven and sighed. Okua's head popped up near his shoulder.

"It seems that one of mortal fools seems to have taken a liking to our Metrion. Too bad we shall have to split the happy couple up."

"No." Azareth said. "My mother married unhappily. I will never allow the same thing to happen to my sisters." He swept out of the room.

In another dimension.

"My dear boy." A dark, cold, scary voice said. "What makes you think that you have any voice in the decision?" The voice came from four red eyes in the corner. "I do believe that is for the Father to decide."

(&$$#

I told you it was short! DON'T HURT ME! cowers in vorner I'm on a writers block, and I felt bad about leaving you guys in suspense! So, please, give me some ideas! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. All Aboard!

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I'VE TAKEN SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER!! My family isn't having a very good stroke of luck right now, a bunch ofsmall family emergencys one right after each other. Plus writer's block. So I may be a little slow for a while, but don't worry! I will not give up on this story! here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! (I hope!) **

**As Azareth says; "All aboard!"**

**)(&(&**

"My dear boy." A dark, cold, scary voice said. "What makes you think that you have any voice in the decision?" The voice came from four red eyes in the corner. "I do believe that is for the Father to decide."

&#

Starfire sat, looking at Robin's unconscious form. She was nervous, confused and concerned. How could she protect her friends if she marries Azareth? It would not be too bad, she figured. She would still have Friend Raven and Friend Azareth would not be a bad husband, but still, she could feel her heart breaking. Slowly, it was cracking, right down the middle. She could feel the increasing pain, but she didn't do anything about it. It seemed that the fates wanted her to marry, yes?

Robin, stirred, breaking her thoughts. She quickly wrung a wet cloth out and toweled his head. He awoke and smiled at her. His smile made her heart do somersaults. Starfire almost broke down, knowing that she couldn't hide anymore, Friend Raven was right, she was in love with Robin. She smiled back, a sad smile, a lonely, surrendering smile. Robin noticed, and remembered.

"Do you have to?" he croaked out, his throat dry. Starfire retrieved him a glass of water. Blushing when their hands touched, he drank.

"Do you have to?" he repeated. She slowly nodded.

"It seems that the Fates wish me to marry." Starfire said. "But, do not despair, Friend Robin. It shall not be too bad. Friend Azareth is my friend, and I shall still have Friend Raven to occupancy me. Or rather, I shall be one of her Ladies-in-waiting, as is costumed with the sister-in-laws of the Queen. But…" She trailed off.

"But what Star?" Robin asked gently.

"Oh, Friend Robin, I do not want to go!" She threw herself into his arms and silently wept. She had undergone this experience before, and had hoped never to experience it again. Now, her hopes were crushed and it made it even worse that she was now in love with Robin.

Robin held her gently as she cried, whispering comforts into her ear. But inside, he was crying. _'Why?' _he thought. _'Why do I care? Why is this so bad? Do I… do I love her?'_ The thought stopped in his is tracks, but the next one broke his heart. _'Even if I did… which I-… but even if I did, it's not like it would matter. If she had feelings for me also… then it would destroy both of us. We're better of lonely then heart broken.'_

They sat there, one crying outwardly, the other sobbing inside. And each, in their own way, was comforting the other, by loving them in secret.

**Okay… I know, that was really sort of lame and corny. I had this REALLY good scene all in my head, but I can't remember it anymore! Sorry!**

)&&$&

The T- Tower living room was uncommonly silent, no one talking, no one playing any games, no one doing nothing.

Zynthos and Raven were sitting there, tears cried and dried. They were looking out into the sunset, each morning in their own thoughts. Cyborg and Beast Boy were staring also, but at the two Princesses, trying to figure them out. Azareth was pacing, hurriedly trying to find a way out of this mess, while still taking in his mother's death. Okua-Inua were sitting in the corner, both worried and concerned, and Okua had the added bonus of being guilty. He wanted just as hard for the girls to have freedom of marriage, but he knew that it just couldn't be.

Out of the shadows emerged Starfire, looking just as worse for the wear. Azareth tentatively approached her. When she noticed this, Starfire gave him a warm smiled, which he gratefully returned.

"Be aware, Friend Azareth," she suddenly spoke, "that while I will do what is right for the people of Tameran and Azarath both, that I will fulfill the destiny the Fates have given me, be aware that my heart belongs to another." She said it with all seriousness, loudly enough that everyone could hear. He nodded, and answered with just as much seriousness.

"As does mine."

Raven sighed and stood up. Her face was solemn, emotionless, even more then usual. Her eyes looked snuffed out.

"If we're going to Azarath, we must change." Okua nodded, just as solemn.

"You will find your outfits in your rooms." Raven nodded curtly and she, Azareth and Zynthos walked to Raven's room. Suddenly Raven stopped and looked back.

"Star, you will be attending as Princess Koriand'r of Tameran. I suggest you don your attire. And Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg? You shall be attending as Lords of Earth. You will find clothes in your room. I presume you will conduct yourselves correctly." Her form disappeared to be replaced by a black bird, then air. Beast Boy stared at the spot the dark girl had just been.

'_She was so cold.' _He thought. _'Just a minute ago she had been laughing and crying, now she seems… dead.' _He shock his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and walked to his room, bracing himself for the outfit awaiting him.

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg stepped out onto the room, garbed in robes. Robin's was red, Beast Boy's was green, Cyborg's was blue, and they each had a gold tassel belt to close it. Each robe was decorated with ornate gold embroidering.

"You know?" Beast Boy said, trying to look at the back of his robe. "This isn't so bad. I thought it was going to be a lot worse."

"Dude." Cyborg said with a raised eyebrow. "You are actually right on something! I never thought I'd see the day." He said it with all seriousness, but after a few seconds burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" A sly, seducing voice came from the corner. Out from the shadows came a tall, shapely girl with black –red tinted- hair. She wore a red low-cut sleeveless shirt (tank top with thick straps) and skirt. Both had black lines zigzagging every which way, with no obvious pattern. When she twirled around, you could see that the back of both the skirt and the shirt were black. She had black veil ballet slippers with black jeweled flowers. They all immediately stopped laughing. She smirked.

"Like the outfit?" she said, spinning around to give them a full view. "It's a traditional traveling outfit for the youngest princess!" She giggled slightly. "Wait till you see Sis's outfit! It's a hoot!"

"I disagree Friend Zynthos." Starfire's melodious voice came wafting out from the shadows. "I think that it looks quite fetching on Friend Raven." The boys' jaws dropped.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried. "Did you just say 'fetching'?" He sounded shocked while Cyborg was holding in snickers. Starfire looked confused.

"Yes, Friend Beast Boy, I did. Is that not what you on Earth say when something looks beautiful?" she gasped. "Perhaps it is an insult! Oh, when Friend Raven comes up, I shall have to sing the Tameranian song of apology, all-" she was cut off by a emotionless monotone voice.

"All 3,201 verses of it. Really Starfire, it's okay. 'Fetching' isn't an insult, it's just out of date, much 'gletchclark'." Starfire's face was relieved.

"Oh! Well then Friend Raven, thank you. No, please, permit us to have a look at your beautiful outfit?" It was less of a request and more of a demand. With a sigh, Raven walked out form the hall.

"Happy?" No one replied. Raven sighed and looked down at her outfit.

She wore a long flowing purple dress that was tight fitting. The sleeves were about a foot too long and hung over her hands. The sleeves went off her shoulders and there were dark blue patterns all around the dress.

"Can we go now?" She said impatiently. Azareth's head popped from the ship. He smiled.

"Gee Raven, it's been a long time since I've seen you in that."

"Just start the ship." She snapped. Still grinning widely, Azareth ran to the dash board and started the ship, with Raven and the others loading. When every one was on, he shouted

"All aboard!" and took off, the blare of their engines contrasting against the night. When the roar finally left their ears, Earth had disappeared and they were surrounded by black, black dark.

**(&**

**Did you like? Hope so! WEll,.... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Queen's Sabishii

**meekly HI? I"M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! See, I had a banishment, then a BIG vacation with no computer, then ALOT of school then HUGE writers block, the S.A.Ts (I'm in eighth grade-just for practice) Then I had MORE writer's block, but I managed to scrape together this small chapie! Here you go:**

_"All aboard!" and took off, the blare of their engines contrasting against the night. When the roar finally left their ears, Earth had disappeared and they were surrounded by black, black dark._

Beast boy couldn't keep his eyes off of Raven. She was beautiful in that dress. No, more then beautiful, _stunning_. Unfortunately, she was so stunning that he couldn't help but too…let's just put it as 'think dirty thoughts'.

"Beast Buy." Raven said, blushing intensely. "Stop it." Beast Boy's face turned bright red. Fortunately for the two no one noticed any of this.

Azareth stuck his head in form the cockpit.

"Metrion? I mean, Raven? Um… where are we going?"

"WHATTTT??!!!" All the Titans cried. Robin spoke.

"You mean, you don't even know where we're going?!"

"Dude!"

"Shut it." Raven snapped. "Azarath is a for-ever moving planet. Only the Queen can find it. Or one with a piece of the 'Queen's Sabíshíí'."

"Queen Sabíshíí?"

"It's the wisdom of all the previous rulers in a spirit. It will take the form of whatever animal most suits the Queen's personality." A majestic black bird soared from the cockpit. Raven smiled and stroked it when it landed on her shoulder. "Mine's a raven."

"Interesting." Azareth said, a smirk on his face. The Titans turned to him.

"Why?"

"On Azarath the Raven represents peace, calmness and tranquility."

"So?" Beast Boy said with shrug. "Fits Raven to a T." Zynthos shook her head.

"Dummy. White ravens represent those qualities. I believe you call them doves on your planet. Black ravens, the only form of ravens you know, represent silence, sacrafice, control and… love."

"Now _that_ fits Raven to a T." Azareth said in a low whisper. Raven blushed inmmensely.

"Don't you have a ship to steer?" She said, coolly, crossing her arms.

"I still need to know which way to go." Azareth responded just as coolly. She glared at him for a minute, her eyes threatening, his laughing. Finally, she rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Due West."

"Thanks!"

()&$

**Did you like? Oh, I just got my AIM back, and I have NO peeps on my list,so if any of you want to IM me, the sn is aBBiBoBa (DON'T need the capitals).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Welcome Home

**Okay, i know this is short, but I found a good spot to stop, so i did! Hope you enjoy it!**

They had been traveling for _hours_. It felt like eternity had gone by, bringing with it it's friend, boredom.

Beast Boy was especially bored. He had taken to morphing into strange animals and annoying poking random people. He poked Robin as an elephant. He tapped Cyborg as an anteater. For Starfire he turned into a chimp. When bothering Azareth he dared to be a silver back gorilla. Zynthos was repeatedly annoyed by a Anaconda.

Just as he was about to add Raven's injuries to his already long list of burns, scrapes, bruises and threats, she stood up. Walking past the purple walls, she motioned to everyone.

"We are near." She stated simply. The entire ship lurched forward, throwing the occupants towards the windows. Star, Raven, Zynthos and Azareth simply levitated to avoid the situation, but I afraid the others had no such luck.

"You really ought to get the brake checked." Zynthos commented to Azareth, grinning when the Cyborg glared at her.

"Oh, Friend Raven! This is most Glorious! How I have longed to see Azarath again! It is a most beautiful planet!"

"Uh-huh." Raven mumbled, not paying attention. She was dazing, staring out of the window that the others had pulled themselves off of.

"Raven? Hello, Earth to Raven?" She flinched slightly.

"What is it Beast Boy?" She snapped. He looked taken back, but just shrugged.

"Thought you might want to know that we're here." She gasped and ran to one of the smaller port windows. A grand, beautiful sight greeted her eyes.

They were just entering the atmosphere and were skimming over the ocean. Azarath was a water planet. The entire planet was water with one continent. The water was a sparkling deep, deep navy blue. Light flashed through it, like underwater lightning. Black shadows larger then any animal on Earth swam through the waters. Though it was so dark, the water seemed to sparkle like it was layered with pixie dust. The same sparkle was reflected in Raven's eye and Beast Boy could help but stare. She looked so beautiful when her gorgeous amethyst eyes caught the light.

Beast Boy was jarred out of his thoughts when the lone continent of Azareth, Lanaki, came into view. It was a tropical place, complete with vast beaches and dark, lonesome jungles, where there was no hope of ever returning from. Deep in this vast jungle, a shining city existed. It seemed to be made of pure diamond, and from it many ships were taking off and landing.

At the center stood a marvelous temple. It's walls were cream colored and the trimming was gold. At the sight of it Raven smiled widely.

She turned and looked, still grinning at her siblings, who smiled in return.

"Welcome home."

**Did you like? HOPE SO! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. No Parades

**Okay. First off, I apologize for talking so long to update and having such short chapters. It's just... my life's been really really hectic these past two years. It's my last week of school (ends tomorrow, yah!) and I've been studying and doing projects. But mostly, it's because a kid in my school committed suicide in April, and it's really hard for me. So once again, sorry.**

**Why is it that once we think everything is going okay, life throws us a new curveball?The night before I found out I was thinking of how boring my life was getting. Irony huh? sad smile**

**Here's the story:**

She gasped and ran to one of the smaller port windows. A grand, beautiful sight greeted her eyes.

They were just entering the atmosphere and were skimming over the ocean. Azarath was a water planet. The entire planet was water with one continent. The water was a sparkling deep, deep navy blue. Light flashed through it, like underwater lightning. Black shadows larger then any animal on Earth swam through the waters. Though it was so dark, the water seemed to sparkle like it was layered with pixie dust. The same sparkle was reflected in Raven's eye and Beast Boy could help but stare. She looked so beautiful when her gorgeous amethyst eyes caught the light.

Beast Boy was jarred out of his thoughts when the lone continent of Azareth, Lanaki, came into view. It was a tropical place, complete with vast beaches and dark, lonesome jungles, where there was no hope of ever returning from. Deep in this vast jungle, a shining city existed. It seemed to be made of pure diamond, and from it many ships were taking off and landing. At the center stood a marvelous temple. It's walls were cream colored and the trimming was gold. At the sight of it Raven smiled widely.

She turned and looked, still grinning at her siblings, who smiled in return.

"Welcome home."

"Oh Friend Raven, it is more beautiful then I remembered!" Starfire gasped.

"Raven, this is… amazing." Robin gaped, though Raven noticed many of his adoring glances were not directed to the window.

"Dark girl, this is awesome!" Raven smiled at Cyborg who was following some of the entering ships with his eyes.

"Prepare for landing!" Azareth shouted from inside the cockpit. Instantly a black bubble of energy surrounded craft. Raven grunted as the ship hit the atmosphere and passed through. It'd had been while since she had used this particular spell, and it was harder then she remembered. But the trouble was all worth when the ship skimmed across the surface.

The blue water glittered in the setting sun, blinding his eyes. But the colors of the sunset were unheard of. There was pink, red orange and yellow, but there was also purple, blue, green, and all colors imaginable, including some that he'd never seen before. Just the sight of it calmed him, luring Azareth into a sense of tranquility he had forgotten existed. It spoke to him of home, safety and family. He was like the sky, smooth, unblemished until some inner storm raged thunder and lightning, or some inner grief let loose tears of rain.

Zynthos watched to surface of the water, watched it glitter and shine, so smooth and calm. But the sea is life's truest pretender, for deep beneath the calm waves raged furious battles between currents. She could remember storms unlike those she had ever seen on Muspell, her father's volcano planet. The difference between Azarath and Muspell crossed such a threshold, it was unimaginable.

And Zynthos was very glad of that.

Raven watched the expressions play across her friend's faces. She felt her own heart flutter as she looked at the land she loved so much. But she couldn't help but to feel nervous. The last time she had come to Azarath, her father had turned the entire planet against her.

Her father.

He was sure to learn of her mother's death. What would he do? She knew that even with the help of her sister and brother, she could never defeat him. Even with the help of her friends, she never could.

For she had one secret she could never tell.

And this made victory impossible.

Her single true secret, the one thing neither her friends nor her siblings knew, the one thing that could bring the downfall of them:

The people of Azarath hated her.

And they hated her with good reason. Before she left she had burned their homes, killed their family, destroyed their crops, defiled their temples, disgraced their name. How could she face all these people? How could she, when she had done so much against them?

As the ship glided over the ocean approaching the city quickly, Raven hustled her friends together.

"Here's the plan. Fob, Beast Boy and Cyborg are Lords from Earth. The planet already distrust less advanced civilizations like Earth, so be careful. Don't do anything stupid. Beast Boy that means you." Beats Boy snapped into attention.

"Sir, yes, sir. I mean, ma'am, yes ma'am. No wait, I mean-"

"Beast Boy. Shut up."

"Yes Raven."

"Starfire, you're coming as the Princess of Tameran. You're my personal guest here and- wait. Why haven't you changed?"

Starfire tapped her pointer fingers together and looked down.

"In truth, friend Raven, I do not have my ceremonial garment. I am hoping, perhaps, you could lend me one of yours?" Raven sighed.

"You can't wear my clothes. They're Queen gowns, not Princess. The entire planet will be talking if you wear Queen garments. "

"But I'm a Princess!" Zynthos cried. "Come on Star, we'll see if any of my visiting-Tameran clothing will work. It will be smaller in length though, but we have the same body structure besides height."

"Oh, joyous Friend Zynthos!" Star jumped up and gave Zynthos one of her death-by-suffocation hugs.

"Now that she's gone," Raven addressed the rest of the Titans," I have something important to tell you. The people of Azarath… well… let's just say I'm not their favorite person. My father came every year. I ran to Tameran every time he came, because he would just anger me. One year I thought I could control myself. I thought wrong. So don't be surprised if there are no flags or parades."

The others nodded solemnly.

In the large marble palace with it's dark tapestries and marble pillars, sat a very old, very fat man. There were three rings on each chubby finger, pounds of necklace around his fleshy neck, and a single gold ruby set belt, though you could barely see it; so much fat hung over. Glazed black eyes stared at something unseen, and the candle light flickered off his shiny bald chrome.

"So… Raven is back, is she? And she wants our throne? Oh… that's really just too bad, now isn't it? Poor Raven, I'm afraid we'll have to disappoint you, won't we?" He chuckled, that light chuckle slowly turning into a deep throated laugh, layered over with the bellowing, agonizing laugh of some demon.

And behind him, four red eyes glowed.

**Hope you like it. Adn for those of you who are waiting for Silence's sequal; I want to finish this story first, so it may be a while! Sorry.**


End file.
